


Nectar's Whisper

by LespressoBean_0415



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Deviates From Canon, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LespressoBean_0415/pseuds/LespressoBean_0415
Summary: A fan-fic in a modernized au where Korra works at a coffee shop, Asami works and owns her own mechanic shop. It will contain romance, possible smut, and hopefully be a slow burn. Will contain mature content, 18+ themes.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164
Collections: Lll





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Korra handed the latte over the counter to the older customer. "Have yourself a nice day." She gave a warm and bright smile and turned back to the register to help the next person. It was nearing around noon and she was growing a bit weary from not having a break. She had started an earlier shift, and she was starting to feel it in her feet. 

There were a few customers spread out in the small cafe. Most came in on their way to work, or on a lunch break. Korra let out a small sigh of fatigue and Bolin came over from the drive thru. "You can head on break, you're looking a bit tired and didn't you come in at 6:00?" He asked and raised his thick eyebrow. He worried that one day Korra would pass out from over exhaustion, but here she was, pushing herself shift after shift. She was stubborn and a hard worker, it only became worrisome when she refused to take a day off. 

"Thanks, I'll be back in a little." She gave a look of thanks to Bolin who was pulling the microphone back down closer to his mouth to address the cars. He got back to work and Korra made herself a coffee and headed back into the break room with a carrot muffin. 

After her break, Korra headed back out to the floor, adjusting her apron and name tag. Her eyes travelled up from her bubbly name tag to the greenest eyes she had ever witnessed. It would have stopped her in her tracks if her stride hadn't been so strong. The woman who stood near the counter gave a closed mouth smile with her dainty red lips. The woman stepped closer to the counter, then her eyes roamed over the menu, taking their time in reading nearly everything. "Hi, can I get a grande dark roast, just black?" The woman's voice was kind, but it held a level of assertiveness. She was wearing black ripped jeans, and a black and burgundy button up, her hair down in its raven waves, and a dirty pair of grey work boots accompanied her feet. Korra felt under-dressed in just her blue jeans and navy knit sweater. Korra rocked on her heels a little, she hadn't heard a thing this woman said, she watched her mouth move but she felt as if she had shifted into another plane. 

"Hello? Is that okay? I don't mind ordering something else if I-" The woman smirked knowing the barista was off in another world. 

"What? Oh, I'm so sorry! Yes, black dark roast.." Korra cut the woman off accidentally and tapped the order into the screen. She turned and grabbed a cup and began filling it. Bolin peeked around the corner and wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. 

"Korra watch!" Bolin tried to stop her before her hand poured over the brim of the cup, flowing hot scalding coffee onto her free hand. His eyes widened at the sight of redness that overtook her hand and cheeks, they almost matched. Well shit. Smooth, good going Kor. Korra swore to herself. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked as he handed her a towel and began cleaning the edge of the counter. 

"I'm okay, I'll just put it under some cool water in a minute." The red splotches didn't seem to bother her too much. She double-cupped the coffee, put on a lid and brought it over to the woman. "Dark roast." She said as she pushed the coffee across the counter revealing her burned hand in the process. 

"Is your hand okay? I deal with burns nearly everyday, I know the pain. Just make sure you cool down the wound, you might want to wrap it up for a bit, but it's not best to keep it from the air." The raven haired beauty gave advice. Korra listened to every word this time, trying not to get lost in the gorgeous creature in front of her. 

"Oh, yes. I'll be alright. I've had much worse, and in comparison, this one isn't too bad." She smiled awkwardly and slowly pulled her hand back. She looked at the outreached hand, it looked so soft and inviting, but she snapped her vision back to the till. 

"How much do I owe?" she took the drink and set it closer to her while she dug out her wallet. 

"Just two." Was all Korra could manage to say. She prayed that she wouldn't have to talk much because in the presence of this girl, she seemed to lose herself. 

She handed over the money and gave a little wink. "Thank you, Korra." She smiled before bringing the cup up to her mouth for a sip. And with that she left. The small bell on the door rang as she exited, Korra watched and became much more aware of her surroundings, and now throbbing hand. 

●●

As Korra and Bolin closed up the cafe, her thoughts seemed to linger on the woman who came in earlier. How absolutely stunning she had been, how the sun made her dark hair somehow more voluminous. She had beautiful porcelain skin and her light green eyes seemed so sweet and certain. Her dark red lips painted miraculously. Korra almost dropped a chair she was lifting onto the table but caught it before it hit the ground. She tried to take her mind off of it by sweeping and mopping but it was no use when Bolin decided to riddle her with questions while he counted the till. 

"So, that girl earlier.. Did you happen to catch her name?" he asked and smiled to himself for he had known the answer. 

"No, I was too busy making a fool out of myself. Didn't you enjoy the show?" Korra jabbed at herself and stifled a laugh. 

"Good thing she'll be back in tomorrow then." Bolin teased and waited knowing it would rile Korra up that he was withholding information.

Korra stopped mopping and turned to give him a scowl. "How do you know she will be in tomorrow?" she suddenly felt nervous, but it was mixed with hope. 

"Asami happens to be a regular." He threw his palm to his forehead. "Damn it, I did it again." They shared a laugh. 

"Asami, thanks dude. So same time tomorrow? I'm assuming she works close?" she raised a curious brow. 

That was where Bolin decided Korra needed to find out for herself. "I would tell you, you should just ask her yourself. Who knows where it may lead you."

Korra finished up the floor and locked the front door after Bolin had left. She dug around in her small backpack for her keys and went around the building to the parking lot where her car sat by its lonesome self. 

She heard a few voices coming from an alley beside the building she walked along. She had brought her keys up into her knuckles, forgetting about her abilities to bend, and even the Avatar state all together. 

After everything that had happened to Republic City, the streets still stirred with crime. Some nights were worse than others, it was usually just something small like muggings, store robberies, and vandalism. Korra had to remind herself not to hold various crimes over one another with such value, but it was difficult when the fate of the world had once been in her hands. 

The voices seem to grow louder as they neared. Please just let me get into my car and let me go home.. she fumbled the keys anxiously when she tried to get them in the keyhole to unlock the door. They fell to the ground and hit the pavement. 

"Hey, little lady, where are you heading this late?" one man slurred and two others tried to balance to keep him on his feet. Great, drunks. She bent down to pick up her keys, as one of them slammed their hand down on the hood. BAM! Korra jumped a bit and swore under her breath. The hood was now dented in and she knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant encounter. 

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you. Just leave me alone." she warned. It was more of a threat against them to stand her ground. 

"Oh, the girl doesn't want any trouble." one of them said mockingly. They didn't seem to care who they came across, they wanted something and Korra wasn't going to give it to them. 

The biggest of the bunch and his two little henchmen surrounded her. Her back now against the window of her car, her cyan eyes held fear, but mainly focus on where each of their stances left them. 

There was a shout from behind the men. Korra looked past the one man's shoulder she saw light coming out from underneath what seemed to be a large garage door. Then she heard the Ping! of metal against someone's head as one of them hit the ground and their hands came up to their head. A wrench with a small amount of blood had clanged against the concrete and Korra was confused. She raised her hands and a gust of wind shoved the man to her left all the way across the parking lot until he hit the brick wall, knocking the wind out of him. With her other hand the ground beneath the tiniest henchman rose quickly, two pillars of earth shot up directly beneath his feet, throwing him in the air, with enough height to maybe sprain an ankle when he hit the ground with a thud. 

Then that familiar voice spoke and Korra found the source now standing in front of her, picking up her wrench. It was Asami. 

"I heard a little bit of trouble stirring up out here. That's why I usually keep my door cracked open." she gestured towards the big garage door that was left ajar. "Are you okay? Clearly you didn't need much help. How did you learn to do that anyway?" she wiped the wrench on her pants. 

"I'm okay, I didn't really know this part of the city was this bad. It seems so lively and nice during the day." Korra said innocently. She did manage a smile to Asami. "Thank you, I do appreciate the gesture. You uh.. have a good arm." she tried her best to compliment given the situation. 

"No problem, I own a mechanic shop as you can see. I deal with men like that on the daily. But that doesn't mean everyone should. You're Korra, right? I hope my memory is serving me well when I read your nametag." she played with the wrench in her hand, flipping it over in her palm. 

"Yes, my name is Korra, and Asami right? I know you didn't tell me.. it's just that my friend had mentioned your name earlier and that I'd get to see you more often for coffee." she tried not to come off as creepy. Her hand went to the back of her hair as she scratched the back of her head nervously. 

"Well Korra, I will be seeing you tomorrow for coffee. Please get home safe, I still have a bit of work to catch up on." Asami went back to her garage and waved as Korra unlocked the car and got in. She saw the light fade to black as the garage door was pulled down. She looked over the steering wheel while putting the key into the ignition and seeing the big dent in the front. Great. 

Korra focused on the metal and closed her eyes. She rested her head against the steering wheel and felt the car dent pop back out. With a sigh of relief she headed home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

  
  


The following morning Korra awoke a bit confused, Bolin was letting her come in a bit later so she could get some rest. It was around 10am now, she looked over at her digital alarm clock and had a moment of panic because she still had the feeling she was late. She got up out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee before hopping in the shower. She was greeted by a very hungry husky. “Does someone need breakfast?” she asked Naga. There was a bark and small whimper that followed. Naga put her two front paws forward on the ground and rested her head in between, looking up with joy at Korra. 

She filled the stainless steel bowl with kibble for her companion. The coffee maker hissed and let out a hot steam after her mug brimmed close to over filling. 

Korra carefully grabbed her drink and took a sip before placing it on the island across from the counter.  _ Mmm, sweet nectar of the Gods.  _ She felt that first sip gave her a bit more energy in which she needed to shower and prep for her day. Naga finished up her meal and moved over to Korra’s side for head pets. She smiled as she started scratching behind Naga’s ears and over her sweet forehead. 

After her shower she decided on a blue floral print button up and dark blue jeans. She slipped on her converse and grabbed her car keys off of a small hook near the door and told Naga she’d be back soon. She was thankful that her mom and dad would be dropping by later to let Naga out, they offered to help due to Korra’s busy scheduling. 

It was around noon when Korra walked in to work. Bolin greeted her with a smile and used his customer service voice on her. “Hey there, did you get enough sleep? What can I get for you today?” He joked and Korra rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t use your customer service voice on me. Thank you for letting me sleep in, I think I really needed it.” She took off her bag and pulled her apron from the hook on the wall in the back. She admitted to herself, she had felt refreshed given the time to rest, and maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. She pushed the pin of her name tag through the fabric of the apron and washed her hands. “Has it been busy today?” That had been her way of asking if Asami had been in. She hoped she hadn’t missed her. 

“Busy, yes, as usual. Your girlfriend hasn’t shown up today though. But I don’t doubt she’ll be in. I don’t think there has been a day she hasn’t come in.” Bolin teased and guarded himself from a smack that he had been expecting. 

“She’s not my girlfriend. We just met yesterday, and she threw a wrench at some guy for me.” Korra blurted and wished she hadn’t told him about the wrench, she knew she’d have to explain.

“She threw a wrench at a guy?!” Bolin’s face lit up with excitement and curiosity. 

“Yeah, uh, I almost got mugged last night. Just a few drunks up to no good. Then Asami came out of her garage and helped me deal with them. I’m hoping she didn’t pay too much attention to the bending that I had to do.” She brought her hand up to the back of her head to scratch nervously. 

“Shit, well wow. Asami to the rescue! You owe her now, she saved you like a knight in shining armour!” Bolin nudged Korra’s shoulder and laughed. “No, in all seriousness that’s cool, and very sweet of her to come to your aide.” 

Bolin headed off to his regular station, attending the drive thru. Korra slipped onto the floor to the register. An hour or so went by and all she could do was think of her raven haired hero. 

Korra mentally thanked Bolin for giving her life today. She was going to need it if she hoped to carry out an actual intellectual conversation with Asami. 

●●

Another half an hour went by and Korra secretly worried that she wouldn’t show. The door rang it’s little welcoming chime and lo and behold; that miraculous creature emerged from the bright sunlight. 

  
  


Korra had let out a little breath she didn’t know she was holding. Asami radiantly smiled and made her way up to the counter. Korra felt a small sweat wash over her, her hands becoming clammy. “Hey, long time no see.” she let out an awkward little laugh. 

“I’m a little later than intended. I had much more work than I originally had recorded. Don’t worry, there isn’t a day I won’t go without coffee.” she raised her hand to gesture to remain calm. “Unless I’m terribly sick or an emergency arises.” 

Korra had begun getting Asami’s drink, it wasn’t a hard order to memorize and she hoped it wasn’t weird that she already had done so. She made the biggest size they had, assuming it would help her with the workload she claimed to have. “I hope this helps. And I’m the same, if I’m seen without one in my hand people start to worry and ask if I’m okay.” she felt a little more confident today in speaking which was a relief. 

“Thank you, this will definitely give me a boost.” She licked her red lips and let her white teeth make a short appearance. 

Korra smiled in return, her stomach tensed and she rolled up her sleeves. “I should be the one thanking you. Especially for last night. That was very nice and you honestly didn’t have to do that.” Her cyan eyes thanked her further. 

“Oh that? It’s no problem. Like I said, my door was open, and will always be open for you.” 

Korra didn’t know how to respond. That was the kindest thing anyone had ever said to her. She stared at what probably looked blankly but she knew she was swooning.  _ Come on, you can do this. _ It was as if her brain entered this dumb state whenever Asami addressed or gave her any sort of attention. She blushed and brought her hand up to block the redness from showing. “I would thank you, but you’re probably getting sick of me saying that.” Her hand undeniably heads back to it’s spot on the back of her neck. 

“Never, I don’t think there is anything you could say that would even remotely make me think that.” She reassured and tipped her cup towards Korra in a cheers motion. “Oh! I almost forgot..” she went to dig money out of her pocket. She was wearing a really cute pair of black overalls and a burgundy and grey striped shirt. 

Korra raised her hand. “No, it’s on the house.” she couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. 

“Are you sure? Well that’s awfully kind. Thank you Korra.” her dark black nails disappeared in her pocket still pulling out the money. She put it in the small jar next to the till. Five dollars in various coins and bills filled the small jar. Her green eyes shone with delight and gratitude. 

“Well, I hope you have a good day, and that your work doesn’t get too overwhelming.” She half blurted and slowed herself when the sentence came to the end.  _ What is wrong with you?  _

“I’ll see you later.” Asami turned and went to head out. 

Bolin tugged at Korra’s sleeve, gaining her attention. “What?”

“Go, ask her to lunch or something. She just gave you a nice tip and clearly likes you.” Bolin nodded towards the door that was opening and Asami had just stepped outside. 

“How do you know? She’s very kind but how would I know if she wants to?” Korra asked with uncertainty. 

“What do you have to lose?”

With that Korra ran to the door, opened it and stepped outside, she looked both ways and saw the back of Asami’s head as she walked down the sidewalk. She ran, she was fit so the running hardly winded her. “Asami!” she called out as she gained a bit of speed and caught up. She slowed to a walk then stood near her when she eventually turned around in surprise. Korra stood in her apron and work attire, catching a little bit of her breath. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to ask you something and it couldn’t really wait..” 

Asami’s face lit up with delight. “Oh? What is it?” she sipped her coffee in anticipation.

“I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch or dinner sometime. No pressure, I just wanted to ask because-”

“I’d love to. Does Friday work for you? Where did you want to go?” She was taken aback by Korra’s confidence and she found it refreshing. 

“I’ll pick a spot, I promise it will be nice. I can pick you up around 7:00?” 

“I like surprises, I’m sure anywhere will be nice with the right company. Friday at 7:00 works just fine.” her own porcelain cheeks turning a rosy red. 

Korra smiled, her eyes quinting from happiness and adrenaline. “Awesome, wear whatever you’d like.” she played with a ring on her right middle finger and let her eyes look over the stunning face before her. “I’m sorry but I have to get back to work. I can’t wait for our date.” she turned back and walked back to the cafe. Then it dawned on her that she just called it a date. Her hand came up to her forehead and she grew anxious about what Asami must have thought. She went back in and Bolin was waiting, giving her a look of “well?”. 

“It’s a date. Friday at 7:00. I mean dinner.. I totally just blew it calling it a date didn’t I?” She updated Bolin but also spoke what was on her mind. 

“How did she react? I don’t think you messed anything up Kor. Just take a breath. That was a huge leap of faith.” He put his hand to her back and gave it a friendly pat. 

“Good, I think she’s equally as excited. She’s so damn pretty, it’s hard to talk around her. Hopefully this gets easier.” 

“It will. You’ll get more comfortable. If you ever need any dating advice you can ask Mako.” He chuckled and Korra rolled her eyes. 

They got back to attending customers and closing up the store at the end of the day. Korra’s mind was on an endless loop of their conversation they had on the sidewalk. The way Asami’s sculpted cheeks held that tender rose colour. The way she talked about Korra being good company and how she would never grow sick of her. Asami was a kind soul and Korra was exhilarated to get to know her beyond what she knew. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Later that same night Korra became restless, she was tossing and turning in her bed. She was comfortable, that was without question, she was in a beautifully decorated duvet with Naga snuggled up against her side. Her mind couldn’t shut off. Thoughts of Asami were the most prominent. She was glorious, stunning, and her personality was exquisite, her smile never seemed to fail to make Korra feel butterflies. “Ugh, Naga, why can’t I just sleep like a normal person?” she asked, and received a deep snore. 

Korra took a deep breath, trying to relax and to clear her mind, and soon enough she dozed off. Her dreams were chock full of encounters, all in which she managed to embarrass herself in front of Asami and Asami laughing, throwing her free ravenous hair back, her black painted nails coming up to cover her mouth out of shyness. 

Much like the spirit world, this felt the same. Korra had read up on and learned about lucid dreaming, she knew the conditions needed, and now she was capable of doing so in whatever position she chose. 

Off in dream land, Korra and Asami sat at the beach. Korra was taking in the sun, wearing a white bikini with board shorts that hung off her hips. Asami was in a black bikini, sitting under an umbrella with large sunglasses and a large dark brimmed sun hat. After the shared laugh Korra reached over to pour some more lemonade into Asami’s glass. It was surreal, spending time with her on the beach, the sun at just the right height. Though there were a lot of people at the beach, playing volleyball and lots of various other activities, Korra was having the time of her life sitting beside this woman. 

“I’m jealous of how easily you tan.” Asami said as she brought the straw between her stained red lips. She took a sweet sip of the tart yet sugary lemonade. 

“I guess it’s just genetics.” Korra ran her right hand over her own left arm. Over the dark pigment of tattoos that banded her arm. She let her eyes fall to the sand between them. 

Korra set her drink in a make-shift coaster she made in the sand. Her tongue appeared for a brief second to taste what had been on her lips. 

Asami’s eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses, but not as hidden as she had probably thought. Korra watched those curious eyes travel over her toned abdomen and up her chest. If Korra had been awake she would have most likely passed out from that look. Asami bit her lip and took off her sunglasses slowly, setting them on the towel she was sitting on. 

_ Oh subconscious, you are a vile creature.  _

“The genetic pool was extremely generous to you.” Asami complimented and was slowly moving closer. 

“Thank you,” she blushed and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. 

In the background of the dreamscape, everything had become still and frozen. As if it were only her and Asami. The volleyball game that was in progress had come to a complete halt. The ball was in the midst of being spiked, a mean expression on the face of the young man who seemed to be giving it his all, hand out reached behind him and in mid jump. The other team were stuck in place, bracing themselves for the ball to return. Most had hands on their knees and their entire focus was on the ball. 

Asami leaned in towards Korra, her lips close. “Korra I need to tell you something.” she whispered, her green eyes batting and dilating when they met Korra’s.

“What is it?” Korra brought her hand up to the side of Asami’s face, cupping it gently. 

“I really-” she started but a loud alarm cut her off. Everything resumed and Korra woke up in her bed. She had been so close. 

●●

  
  


Friday came quicker than Korra initially anticipated. She worked until 5:00 and would have to rush home to freshen up for her date. Bolin had been adamant on asking where they were going, Korra would shrug knowingly and brush it off, Bolin would pout but head back to work. Truth be told, Korra couldn’t decide. She had thought up various locations, she just wanted it to be perfect. Maybe a picnic on the beach? That would just remind her of the dream and what if she acted too quickly.. Asami might even hate the beach for all she knew.  _ Does anyone really hate the beach?  _

Korra spent her entire shift pondering the best spot to take her. Bolin provided some comfort by making her favourite drink while she was on break and bringing it to her with a cookie he had decorated himself. He tapped on the door frame and gave a smile holding the drink and cookie in his hands and lifting them up. “I know you’re not upset, but I figured this would help cheer you up.” He set them on the table and left her to be. 

“Thank you.” she called after him as he left her to finish her break. 

She sipped at the mochachino that was made perfectly. She cherished every sip and it dawned on her that the best place for dinner would be. Her and Asami would dine at this secret little restaurant she stumbled upon a few years ago but thought it would be odd to dine there by herself. 

After her lunch she headed back out and looked at Bolin with a knowing, excited smile. “I’ve got it! I’m going to take her to that little place downtown, on the rooftop of Ronin’s. Remember that place I recommended for one of your dates with Eska?” 

“Oh yeah! Near sunset, but especially at night that place is beautiful. I think she’ll really dig it Kor.” 

“I think so too, I’m so nervous, what should I do?” Her cheeks heated up and she picked at her fingernails. 

“Just honestly be yourself. I know that is very generic advice, trust me, it will be fine. Being a ladies man and all, Nuktuk knows what he’s talking about!” He flexed a muscle and jokingly winked. 

“I take it Opal swoons every single time you call yourself Nuktuk.” She nudged his arm and rolled her cyan eyes. 

“Yes, everytime!” he chuckled. 

They both got back to work, and as Korra was mid deep laughter and hadn’t heard the door open. Asami stood at the counter, watching as Korra was laughing, it was so pure, so genuine and beautiful. She smiled to herself before Korra turned and her face flushed a deeper red than she had ever seen. 

Korra’s eyes widened and she felt her stomach drop.  _ Did the bell not go off? How long had she been standing there? Did she hear the date idea she mentioned to Bolin? _

“Hey,” Asami greeted and couldn’t help but to smile at how Korra seemed to always worry about what she thought about her. 

“Hi, c-coffee?” Korra asked with an anxious tone. 

Asami nodded yes and bit at her lip.  _ Just like in the dream.. Pull it together. Soon it will be just you and her under the twinkling lights.  _ Korra felt her breath hitch and she grabbed Asami’s order. 

The interaction happened mindlessly between them, the transfer of the coffee into those delicate yet strong mechanic hands. She constantly thought about how they would feel on her own, or against her cheek, they didn’t look calloused and she knew she was a hard worker. 

“Oh, I forgot to ask if you wanted me to pick you up at your shop or at home?” she asked. 

“At home is probably where I’ll be. Here.” Asami took a napkin and pulled a pen out of her black acid washed jean jacket and scribbled down her address. “I live relatively close to the industrial sector. Just a small apartment a few blocks from the highway.” She slid the napkin across the counter. 

Korra picked it up and read the address and slipped it in her apron pocket. She was pretty happy that she knew the streets of Republic City when she was on the task force. 

“So you won’t tell me where we are going? I don’t get any sort of hint so I can dress to the occasion?” Asami teased and winked. “I’ll see you at 7:00.” she said as she put another handful of money in the tip jar. Korra watched as her ravenous waves flipped over her shoulder and how her hips swayed with a cute bump as she headed out of the cafe. 

When Korra returned home she fed Naga an early dinner and spent a little bit of time bringing down her anxious thoughts about how the night would go. She took Naga on a quick walk around the block and once she got back inside she started to get ready. 

As she stood under the hot water of the shower, she felt her muscles begin to relax. Her chest felt a little tight but she hoped as the night went on, it would ease. Never had she felt this way about any guy, and the more she pondered over it; no one else had made her feel this way. She washed her hair and stepped out after a few minutes of leaving her conditioner in. She wrapped a towel around her hair, giving it a strong ruffle to dry. 

In her bedroom she struggled on deciding what to wear. She pulled out a few different coloured button ups, blue, white, burgundy, cream. Blue had always been her go-to colour. It just seemed fitting with the water tribe and her skin tone. White made her too anxious, she would likely spill something on herself and ruin it. She went with the light blue, she pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and began buttoning it up, she looked herself over on the mirror and rolled the sleeves up her arms. With a final hand ruffle through her hair, she put on a nice pair of dress shoes and grabbed her keys. Naga didn’t let her leave without a few kisses and whines. “Don’t worry girl, I’ll be home in a few hours. I have a date.” Her eyes travelled down to her watch and she needed to make a move on if she wanted to be on time. 

Korra drove through the different districts, admiring and taking in the various changes when she moved from downtown, into the Industrial sector. It was clear as to why Asami lived in this part, everything was attuned to manufacturing, commercial and business. She pulled up to an apartment building and parked just on the side of the street. She made her way up the stairs to the lobby where she pressed a button that buzzed her up to the correct apartment number. “Korra! I’ll be down in a minute.” a happy voice came through the silver box on the wall. 

Korra leaned against the wall and casually waited. A flash of red fabric caught her attention that came down the main stairs behind the glass doors. Korra felt her jaw drop as Asami elegantly came to the door, opening it and wearing a stunning red dress. The dress almost dragged on the floor, there was a deep slit that went up her left side, all the way up near her hip. Her hair was curled and fell beautifully down to her shoulders. Her red lipstick was as vibrant as ever and she gave a closed mouth smile as she held her clutch. “I hope I didn’t over do it.” she looked over Korra. 

“No, uh- not at all. Sorry, you just look so magnificent. Wow. Asami, you look incredibly stunning.” Korra had managed to finally work up a compliment. She let her eyes slyly look at the gorgeous red heels that she stood on, they brought her almost face-to-face level with Korra. “I feel underdressed now.” Korra chuckled and opened the door, holding it to lead them to the car. 

“Nonsense, you look delectable in anything you wear.” Asami said as she descended down the concrete stairs towards what she assumed was Korra’s car. “I know a lot about cars, I definitely would have pinned you as a jeep girl.” she chuckled and teased. 

“Thank you, a jeep? Interesting choice, for now it’s this.” She gestured to the black charger and opened the passenger door. Jeeps had crossed her mind before, she worked hard enough to pay for this. 

Korra got in the driver’s side and started the engine. She looked over at Asami who met her gaze. “So are you going to tell me where we are going now? Or should I just be patient?” she asked with a sweet smile. 

“You said you enjoyed surprises, as much as I want to tell you, you’ll have to wait.” Korra winked a playful cyan eye and clicked her seatbelt before pulling out onto the street and headed towards downtown. 


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to the restaurant had been nice, it was quiet, Korra had to grip the steering wheel every time she felt her eyes drift over to Asami sitting in her passenger seat. She smelled heavenly, and mixed with her own shampoo, it was a beautiful mix of scents. 

Asami had her hands in her lap, they were gripping her clutch. Korra made sure not to drive too fast, and she wanted to bask in the time she had alone with Asami tonight. 

“It’s been a long time since anyone has asked me to dinner, or out in any way.” Asami said as she looked over at Korra. She admired how the lights off the street lit up Korra’s strong but feminine features. She had an elegant jawline, and neck. Asami was a little better at hiding her glances, but then those cyan eyes caught her. Her cheeks began to heat up and she kept the shared look between them for as long as the road would let them. 

“Really? No one at all?” Korra seemed to work up some confidence. It felt good to know that Korra could swoop in and hopefully sweep Asami off of her feet. She had felt in control and she had a better idea of how Asami was feeling which helped. Her eyes focused back on the road. 

“Yeah, I ended up just focusing on my work after my last relationship. I figured it was better to put all of my efforts into something I was passionate about, it hasn't been too bad, but after a while it does get lonely." Asami let out a little sigh but her enthusiasm for the night still stayed. 

"I understand that. I also got invested in my routine." Korra put her hand from the gear shift over onto her leg in a comforting way, not really putting much thought into it. 

Asami felt her whole body heat up from the contact. She looked down at the tan hand that somehow already felt like it belonged there. She didn't say anything, she watched as they pulled into a parking garage and found a spot. 

Korra got out after turning off the ignition, she rounded the car and opened the door for Asami. 

They shared a smile and Asami thanked her. Her thigh still tingled when her hand left. Her dress flowed back down towards the ground when she stood up. She tucked some hair behind her ear and followed Korra. 

Korra led them to an elevator, once tucked away inside she pressed the top floor number. For a few minutes they were surrounded by nothing but the mirrors of the elevator walls.

The restaurant was quiet and quaint. The lobby consisted of a podium where a young man stood in a white and black uniform, a white button up shirt, with a simple black bow tie, a black apron, and black pants. “Good evening ladies, we have a few tables free unless you have a reservation.” He looked at them with a warm, greeting smile and then down to a list. 

“We should have a reservation for 7:30, under Korra.” She took a few steps closer towards the host and presented her own friendly smile. 

Asami was eager to see what awaited past the lobby, because as far as she could see there was just the kitchen off to the right, and restrooms down a small hall to the left. 

“Ah, there you are. Yes, if you’d be so kind to follow me.” The man traced his finger down the list then gestured toward the panes and began to walk towards some sliding glass doors. Asami found herself tucked into the back of Korra, and it had already felt natural. The two followed out to a rooftop, and to a small table nearing the edge closest to the view of the beach. “Here we are, your waiter should be by in a few minutes to get you started.” The host waited until they were seated and left to return to his position.

The small table they were seated at overlooked the ocean and Asami realized they were really close to the beach. Her green eyes lit up while she took in her surroundings. Small twinkling lights hung above them and encased the entirety of the rooftop. A candle was lit on the middle of the table, it was dark, but the luminescence from the lights and candle lit up Korra and Asami perfectly. 

“This is awfully nice, thank you so much.” Asami set her clutch beside her on the table and crossed her legs while looking across the table to Korra. 

“It’s not too much? I haven’t been here in a while and I figured you would also like it here.” Korra shifted in her seat and tugged at her collar but kept her eyes on Asami’s. 

“No, this is honestly perfect. How did you ever find such a place? It’s beautiful, you really outdid yourself.” She felt her lips pull up into a smile and her eyes squint. 

The waiter came by with water for the both of them and nearly spilled the one all over Asami, Korra raised her hand and kept the water from going over the edge of the glass. She brought her hand to her face to play off the fact that she just water bended in front of her date. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn’t be a showoff tonight, and that meant no bending of any elements. 

Asami didn’t seem to notice the water bending, and Korra let out a sigh of relief.  _ Thank god. _

The waiter took their order and returned minutes later with their meals. The two enjoyed their food and shared memories and short stories that brought nothing but laughter and smiles. Korra couldn’t keep her eyes off of Asami, she reveled in the way that the twinkling lights made Asami’s shimmer and sparkle. As dinner came to an end Korra worried that Asami would just want to head back home. A gust of wind blew through the place and the candle went out. Korra let out a small breath and created a small flame in her pointer finger and thumb, she brought it close to the wick and it caught aflame. Asami looked with surprise and brought a napkin to her mouth and wiped before speaking. 

“So you’re a bender? Fire bender?” She looked quizzically and set the napkin beside her plate. 

“Yes, you could say that.” Korra didn’t quite know how to respond. She brought that same hand to the back of her neck and looked down at the table cloth. “I’m.. the Avatar.” she said more so in a whisper and smiled awkwardly.  _ Great, tell her the one thing Bolin had told you not to talk about.  _

“Really? The Avatar? So all elements!” She said enthusiastically but in a hushed voice. She didn’t want to make a big deal about it, as much as she appreciated her telling her that. Despite that, she was here for Korra. Bender or not, she was interested in her personality and being. 

“This has been so lovely Korra. I can’t thank you enough.” Asami thanked her and went for her clutch to pay for their meal. That earned another raised hand and Korra rummaging in her pocket. 

“It’s on me. My treat.” She placed the money in the black holder and set it back on the table. 

“Are you sure? I’m getting the next one then.” Asami put her clutch in her lap and watched as Korra’s features grinned and accepted what was just said. 

“So you’d like to go on another date.” Korra held an unforgettable smile that gleamed with confidence and genuine happiness. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. So far you’ve checked off every box, you’re well mannered. Check. Radiant and stunning smile. Check. Funny and outgoing. Check. Good conversationalist. Check. Adorable and awkward. Check.” She pretended to check off these imaginary boxes in the air. 

Korra blushed deeply and was taken aback by the overflow of compliments and just remained quiet. Their waiter came by, taking the small plastic envelope and thanked the ladies for coming out. 

They stood at the same time and Korra gave a look, indicating she didn’t want to part ways just yet. Asami responded as if reading Korra’s mind. “Can we go for a small walk?”

“I’d like that. Down to the beach?” Asami nodded in agreement. 

●●

  
  


Once on the sidewalk Korra felt a warm hand slip into hers. She looked down to see Asami’s diaphanous fingers interlocked with her own. That same warmth that she felt in her cheeks seemed to travel up her hand, wrist and lingered in her stomach. 

They walked down the street, hand in hand, Asami’s dark hair blowing slightly in the wind, and a knowing smile on her lips as they walked with no real destination. 

Korra stopped at a vendor selling flowers. It was cliche, she knew that. But the gesture seemed fitting and she had meant to grab flowers prior to the date. There was a prepossessing array of flowers to choose from. Sunflowers, daisies, tulips, roses, and tons of other carefully picked wild flowers. 

Korra pulled out a couple bills out of her pocket and chose a slightly closed rose and handed it Asami. She figured it would last a bit longer than buying an already opened one that would wither as the night continued. 

Asami brought the rose to her nose and inhaled, it didn’t smell like much, just like fresh earth and petals. “You’re beyond kind, so sweet and thoughtful.” she said and held onto the rose in the same hand as her clutch, she pouted a little and put her hand out for Korra to take. 

Down near the beach, Asami reached down and took off her heels, Korra offered to take them but she just put them on a small rock ledge close to where they were. 

Korra also began taking off her shoes, followed by her socks and resting them beside the red heels. Asami trusted her clutch to be safe and she also left it on the rocks. Both of them squished their feet down into the spongy sand that raised up in between their toes. Wiggling happily like a child Korra stopped and apologized. 

“Why are you apologizing? That was so cute. You never have to apologize for enjoying something Korra.” Asami gave her a brief look of concern. She replaced that look with kindness and sympathy for what Korra must have missed in earlier years of her life. 

Truth be told, Korra had been given a lot of responsibility even as a child, so she found herself getting excited about the smallest of things, sometimes she found it to be embarrassing, Asami was kind enough to reassure her that there is nothing wrong with that. She loved that in a person, someone who didn’t need to do anything extravagant to feel joy. The little things in life seemed to give her more dopamine at the end of the day the more she thought about it. 

Korra took Asami by the hand and led them towards the water. The waves were at a low tide and barely made it to the sand where they were standing. “Tonight has been nothing short of amazing, thank you for coming out.” She stood and faced Asami taking her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. 

Asami looked out along the horizon, the stars enchanted the sky, and the moon was larger than normal. Her green eyes were fascinated with the view, and she felt the soft presence of the cyan eyes beside her. She turned to face her date, only to have a hand meet the side of her cheek and soft lips pressed against her own. She groaned quietly in bliss and closed her eyes. 

Korra felt her heart pound in her chest. Never had she felt so brave, yet so scared. The kiss was sweet and she felt Asami’s hands come up and wrap around her neck, her arms resting on Korra’s shoulders. She moved a tiny step closer and deepened the kiss. All of Korra felt warm and like an electric charge pulsed through her. 

Water surrounded them, encasing them while they shared the intimate moment. Korra’s emotions playing with the elements around them. The water swirled around them, protecting them and heightening the actions as if in a movie. 

She pulled away and brought her forehead against Asami’s. She needed to catch her breath. She slowly opened her eyes and met the green eyes that never ceased to put her in a trance. She heard the water splash and fall around them, it flowed away from Korra, not a single drop landing on either of them. 

Asami let her tongue come out to taste her lips. Her hands went into the back of Korra’s hair and pulled her back in for another kiss, she couldn’t seem to get enough. It was something she didn’t know she needed, something she didn’t know she would crave. She initiated this one, making sure Korra knew how much she had felt the first and needed this one. 

Korra’s hands found themselves around Asami’s slim waist, somehow pulling her closer if that was even possible. It felt like a fire ignited in her and no one had ever made her feel the way she was feeling in Asami’s presence. Just a simple look drove her crazy. 

They pulled back again, breathing in unison and smiling they both let out a laugh. White teeth showing, and eyes squinting. 

“Wow.” Korra felt the whisper fall from her tainted lips. She took a deep breath and took in the miraculous view that was Asami still in her grasp. 


	5. Chapter 5

After they were able to finally pull away from one another, they made their way back to get their shoes on. No words were exchanged, until they were hand in hand along the sidewalk. Korra was the first to talk. “So, uh, would you consider another date?” 

Asami gave Korra’s hand a squeeze and pulled her backwards to stop. A small tug that took her a second to recover from. She looked puzzled and raised an eyebrow at Asami. 

“Yes, I was hoping for a few more dates after that too.” She pressed a quick kiss to Korra’s cheek and looked into her eyes. She could stare into them for the rest of her life and she wouldn’t grow tired of them. 

“Oh, that’s a relief. As many dates as you’d like.” Korra smiled and turned a bit to continue walking back to the car.  _ Thank goodness, another date.  _

Korra felt like the luckiest girl in the world, she was able to spend the evening with the most delightful, amiable, enthralling human she had the chance of meeting. There was so much to this woman and it thrilled her that she would have the opportunity of delving deeper romantically, personally and now getting closer to her in any way possible. She hoped she wasn’t getting too attached too quickly. She had been used to doing things independently, so much so that serving customers at the cafe had given her solace and hope that somewhere out there was someone who she would get to share her happiness with. She felt buzzed, neither of them had drank anything alcoholic, but this buzz seemed to flow through her whole body, and it felt like it came from Asami’s hand being in hers. 

Asami felt so alive and present. She had recently been worried that she was drifting from herself. She had been caught up in a lot of work, the routine started becoming a nuisance; wake up, work, dinner, sleep, repeat. Her life seemed to be missing excitement, something new, she didn’t know what she had expected, but she was more than fortunate to find out that Korra was that missing link. What she loved most was that she wasn’t actively looking, but out of nowhere, Korra entered her life. 

When they got back to the car, Korra opened the passenger door for Asami and they headed back to Asami’s apartment. Korra snagged the same spot from earlier and decided on walking Asami up the stairs. She kept her hands in her pockets and rocked on her heels. Asami and her shared the space at the top of the stairs, just before the door to the lobby. 

“I had an amazing night Korra. I can’t thank you enough.” She brought the flower and her clutch close to her chest. She sighed a sigh of contentment and utter joy. She popped open her clutch and pulled out her cellphone. “I totally forgot to grab your number by the way.” She looked down as she unlocked it and the screen lit up her face. She turned the phone towards Korra and handed it to her to fill out the contact information. 

“We need to fix that then.” Korra joked and gently took the phone and tapped her number and name into the respected fields. Asami watched as Korra’s face concentrated on the task in front of her and bit her lip. The phone was handed back and Korra leaned against the wall behind her. “Thank you for the best night of my life. I mean that, I haven’t had this good of a time probably ever.” Korra’s hand came up to scratch the back of her head. 

Asami moved closer, trapping Korra against the wall. She leaned in and kissed her. Her left leg lifted slightly off the ground when she felt Korra’s hand on the side of her face, that eventually threaded in the hair behind her ear. She knew actions spoke louder than words and she was happy to show Korra how she felt. There was a slight groan that escaped Korra and she laughed a little into the kiss.

Everytime they shared a kiss or intimate moment, the electricity around them and inside of them was intense, it flowed between them and never ceased. A lantern on the side of the wall was dim, but when their lips touched, the flame turned blue and grew exponentially. It flickered brightly and almost spewed out of the sides of its containment. Korra felt the electricity through her hands and when their lips met. 

As they released Korra felt hot again, her skin heated up upon any contact with Asami. The flame had dimmed back down to its original size. Korra didn’t want to leave, she was finding it more difficult to part from her date. Korra looked up and seemed to pout a bit. 

“I have the weekend off, if you wanted to come over tomorrow or do something.” Asami held a smirk, knowing that Korra would most likely say yes. It was difficult to see those perfectly plump lips pulled into a pout, it pulled on Asami’s heart strings. 

“Yes, I’d love to. Any specific time?” Korra dug her hands back in her pockets and played with her keys. Smiling a bit knowing it wouldn’t be long before she’d get to see Asami again.

“I usually sleep in, but whenever you want to.” Asami quickly pecked Korra’s lips and pulled open the door to her apartment building. “I’ll message you. Have a goodnight, drive safe. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Asami headed inside and Korra was left in the cold, smiling like she had won the lottery. 

Korra drove home and Naga was all over her, smelling Korra’s hands and nearly bringing her to the ground. The smell of another human drove her nuts, Naga began kissing Korra’s face and tackled her to the floor, gaining laughs from Korra as she tried to stop the large husky. “Naga, thank you, so many kisses!” She wrestled Naga and got up, brushing off the dog hair she had accumulated and went to the kitchen to grab a couple dog treats. She made her do a few little tricks and tossed them in the air as Naga leaped up and caught them effortlessly. 

Korra took off her shoes and began getting ready for bed. She set her phone face up on her nightstand and stripped, ridding of her evening outfit she had put together. She threw the clothes into a hamper in the corner of her room. She lit a lavender incense on her dresser and took a deep relaxing breath as she laid down in bed. Rolling on her side, she reached and flipped a switch that turned off the himalayan rock lamp, the only thing lighting up the room was the ember from the end of the incense stick and now her phone that buzzed and lit up with a new number followed by a message.

“ _ Hey, just your non-bender mechanic here. ;) ”  _

Korra brought the phone above her face as she wiggled to get comfortable. The light lit up her face and casted the shadow of the top of her head against the wall. 

“ _ The most badass, stunning non-bender I’ve laid eyes on. What about that wrench the other night? It seemed to fly through the air pretty well. ;P”  _ Korra pressed send and brought the phone to her chest like a teenager with a massive crush. 

_ “Wrench bender, that has a nice ring to it. Not as cool as Avatar Korra, but I’ll take it.”  _

Korra felt bad whenever anyone mentioned that. There was a sigh that escaped her that filled the room. It wasn’t entirely how she identified herself. She felt like less than that, all she did was work at a coffee shop to conform to society. Being the Avatar could never be a full-time job. When she had worked on the task force, that was rough enough. She loved beating up the bad guys, it always made her feel fulfilled when justice was served. 

“ _ It’s way cooler, trust me. What did you have planned for tomorrow? Or will we just play it by year?”  _ Korra was thinking of the things they could do. It was nearing the end of summer. It would soon grow cold. Korra would thrive once the snow fell. She thought about all of the cute activities they could do together. And what the season would bring. 

“ _ If you say so, ;P And maybe just relax, we can go for a walk or something. I know a nice park nearby.”  _

_ “I might need to bring a furry friend along with me if that’s alright. She’s a big fan of parks. I can hear the patter of her paws now.”  _ As Korra typed that Naga had entered her room and hopped up on the bed, snuggling into the crook of her neck. 

“ _ Of course, I’m thrilled to meet them! I vow to be up before noon, it’ll be hard to contain this much excitement. Sleep well Korra, goodnight. :* “  _

_ “Goodnight Wrench Bender. Sweetest of dreams. I’ll give you some warning before we come over. Naga looks forward to it too. ;* “ _

Korra plugged in her phone and laid on her back, cuddling Naga she drifted off to sleep hoping to dream of the one who kept her smiling. 

●●

The following morning came and Korra rolled out of bed. She yawned as she started the shower and let the water run until steam was pouring over the top of the curtain. She brushed her teeth and hopped in. She was looking forward to the day, getting to see Asami again, and bringing Naga along made her heart happy. It had been a long time since Korra spent a whole day with her companion. 

Hot water ran down her tan body. Her shoulder length brown hair darkened as it became wet and heavy. Her tattoos glistened under the water as it ran off her body and down the drain. She took a deep breath in, feeling as the heat provided comfort and released some tense muscles in her back and shoulders. Her hands worked shampoo through her hair as she tried to picture what Asami was doing right now. Maybe she was still asleep.  _ She probably looks like an angel when she sleeps.  _ Or, just maybe she was drinking coffee and reading, enjoying the earliness of the morning and being productive. What she enjoyed most was how mysterious Asami was, she seemed to carry that mysteriousness with her 24/7. 

Korra rolled her head on her shoulders, feeling her neck crack with the movement. She let out a small groan and wrapped herself in a towel. Her feet lightly tapped against the hardwood floors as she headed back to her bedroom. 

She decided on some more casual wear for the day. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a navy hoodie, depicted on the chest were the Northern lights. Dulled greens and purples scattered across the fabric. It was one of her favourite sweaters and it was clearly worn. 

“Naga! We are leaving soon.” she called out and heard the barreling down the hall as the dog came running. Her big white tail was wagging frantically in the air and she nearly knocked Korra onto her butt. “Woah!” Korra exclaimed as she stumbled a few steps backwards and laughed. “Alright, if you’re ready to go, I am too.” She ruffled her hand over Naga’s head and went to grab her keys off the table and pulled Naga’s collar off of a small hook near the door. Naga sat patiently, tilting her head while watching as Korra laced up her shoes. While still on one knee she clicked the collar around Naga and clipped a leash onto the small ring. She proceeded to grab her blue Ray Bans off of the table and opened the door. 

Naga filled up the majority of the passenger seat when they got into the car. Korra pressed the small button to her left to roll down the window. Naga stuck her curious head out while they drove, she barked a few times at other cars that had other dogs poking their heads out of the window. Korra ruffled her hand through Naga’s fur and kept a smile on her face. 

Before going to Asami’s, Korra went through the drive thru of her work, seeing as it was the best coffee in Republic City. 

“Aroma Republic, can I take your order?” Bolin’s distinctive voice rang through the small speaker box. 

“Hi Bolin, can I get Asami’s regular? And I’ll get a vanilla steamer. And a puppuccino for my furry friend here.” 

“Korra! You brought Naga too! Sure thing, I’ll see you at the window.” He sounded cheerful to see the dynamic duo.

The car came to a halt at the sliding glass window that slid open revealing a wide mouthed smile from Bolin. Korra felt Naga crawl over the middle console and half into her lap, her tail wagging excitedly as she saw Korra’s best friend. 

“Good morning Naga! One puppuccino for the best pup in the world.” He exclaimed as he reached down to hand the tiny cup of whipped cream to Korra. She held it and watched as Naga licked her lips in anticipation. As she brought the cup closer, Naga leaned to close the gap as the smell of the sweetness invaded her nose. 

Bolin proceeded to hand over a tray with the two drinks. There was a smiley face on the white lid of Korra’s steamer and on the steaming hot coffee. 

Korra took the now empty cup in her hand and gave Bolin a look which he deciphered easily. He took the garbage and tossed it behind his back into a garbage can. “I would ask what your plans are for the day, but seeing as you have her order, have fun!” Bolin gave a wink and earned a tiny eye roll from Korra. “Thank you Bo, you too, well, have a good day.” she awkwardly said. She felt like she had just told a waiter to also enjoy their meal. 

She pulled away and drove with the music blaring and she belted along to the songs that played one after another until she found herself pulling onto Asami’s street and watched as a car pulled away from a spot close to her apartment building. She turned off the ignition and grabbed the tray of drinks, she helped Naga out and pushed her sunglasses up into her hair off of her face. 

Once in the building she buzzed up to the allotted number and realized she had forgotten to message Asami to let her know of her arrival.  _ Shit, what if she’s not awake? What if she’s angry that we are here? What if..  _ She scolded her brain for all of the “What If’s.” Today would not be a day that anxiety would win. 

“Korra love, come up. Sorry I just woke up. You’ll have to excuse my inability to function.” Asami’s sleepy voice carried through the shiny metal box. It sounded so adorable and soft, yet held a sense of ruggedness to it. When she called her love, Korra blushed and thought that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. The door made a loud unlock noise and with her free hand she pulled it open, holding it for Naga and making sure not to tip or drop the tray of piping hot coffee. She eyed the elevator but decided on the stairs, heading up to the 6th floor, it was a journey, but thankfully she wasn’t winded. She tapped on the door and waited patiently. 

“Morning, oh my, you didn’t have to do that.” Asami stood in the doorway, wearing a black sheer wrap that covered what looked like a stunning pair of red lace panties and a brassiere. Korra had to choke back a deep swallow and made sure her jaw didn’t hit the floor. 

“M-morning. I know I didn’t have to, I just wanted to.” She had to keep her eyes respectfully on Asami’s, trying her damn hardest not to let them wander. While she looked at her, she took all of her in, seeing how stunning she was without even trying. Korra was at a loss of words. Asami brought her hands up to take the tray, her hands lightly touching Korra’s. Korra felt her knees grow weak and tried her best to stand with confidence and stability. 

“I appreciate it. I’ll never say no to a beautiful girl bringing me coffee.” Asami said quietly, she could tell Korra was trying to keep her composure and it was fun to toy with her. “Did you want to come in and stay?” she teased and turned to bring the drinks to the coffee table in the living room. She let her hips sway and bent down to place the tray on the table, knowing Korra’s eyes were still on her. 

Korra kicked off her shoes, but didn’t take her eyes off of Asami who clearly knew what she was doing. Korra smiled to herself and retorted. “Are you going on our walk in that? You might be a little cold.” she bit her lip and moved to go sit on the couch. 

Naga followed, sitting beside the couch and caused Asami to gasp and bend down to wrap her arms around the new friend. “I’m sorry! I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Asami.” She spoke directly to the dog, Korra felt her heart melt. 

“Naga paw.” Korra instructed once Asami was backed away a bit but still crouching. Naga raised a big paw and it engulfed the majority of Asami’s hand. 

“Naga, such a pretty name. Makes sense for such a pretty girl.” Asami smiled with delight and pressed a kiss to Naga’s forehead. 

“Also to answer your smart-ass retort, I think I will wear this out. Wouldn’t you enjoy that? You seemed pretty wide-eyed and quiet when I opened the door.” Asami smirked and took a step to take a drink from her coffee. She set it back down on the table and looked down at Korra who sat on her couch with her legs spread a little. 

“I.. damn. If you’d like to, I can’t stop you. But I’d prefer it if it were just my eyes who get to see you in that.” Korra smiled and leaned back into the couch. 

Asami kept her playful smirk and climbed into Korra’s lap. “I prefer if it were only your eyes on me too.” She wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and straddled her. She looked down into those magnificent cyan eyes and sighed a dreamy sigh. “Thank you for the coffee, and your company.” _This woman will ruin you._

Korra let her hands slowly and gently touch Asami’s bare hips, she tried to control the heavy breathing that took over. “My pleasure. Anytime, just say the word and-” Korra was cut off by a kiss that surely would leave her breathless. It was deep, passionate and hot. Korra accidentally let out a groan and squeezed her hips. She could taste the sweetness of Asami mixed with the bitterness of the coffee, it was a pure blend of ecstasy. 


	6. Chapter 6

The two made out on the couch for a long time, remembering that they had other plans, and hot coffee waiting to be consumed, as much as it pained her Asami climbed off of her lap. “I should get dressed so we can go out.” she laughed a little and stood as she grabbed her coffee to finish off the remains. 

It took everything in Korra not to lean forward and to pull Asami back in her lap, or even to smack what was adjacent from her sight. 

“Yeah, we won’t get too far if you frolic around all day in that.” Korra reached beside Asami and grabbed her steamer, taking a long drink, feeling the warm steamed milk coat and warmly hug her insides. The vanilla taste lingered long after she drank and it only added to her smile. She looked around the living room, trying to see how Asami had lived in it. She watched as Asami began towards the kitchen and other small hallway. Then her eyes traveled to the bookcase that tucked itself in the corner of the room. Directly across from her a giant fireplace took up the majority of the wall. There were pictures of vintage cars and macro shots on what looked like gears and chains. 

Asami sauntered on into her kitchen behind a dark grey stone island that separated the living room from the kitchen. Letting her hips sway, she tossed her cup into the garbage underneath the sink and crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at Korra as she set her own cup back down on the coffee table. It was nice seeing her outside of her work. She seemed to carry herself similar to how she did at the cafe. Asami noticed the contentedness that Korra held in how she sat, breathed, and interacted with her surroundings. It was hard to pull her eyes off of the woman. 

Korra turned and rested her arm on the back of the couch and caught Asami looking in her direction. Asami watched and noticed the cute redness that flooded Korra’s cheeks nearly every time they made eye contact. 

Her red lips pulled up into an instant smile and she winked. With that she headed off to her bedroom and changed accordingly. She emerged a few minutes later in black ripped jeans, a grey and burgundy flannel that opened perfectly on her chest without revealing too much. She opened the closet close to the front door and a black beanie accompanied her outfit. 

“You don’t need to dress to impress everytime we go out, you know?” Korra’s voice teased when she rose from the couch and began getting her shoes on. 

“This? I’m not- I just grabbed my favourite flannel and-” Asami stuttered and then was cut off by a kiss. 

Korra laughed to herself because it was usually she was the one who was at a loss for words. “I’m just bugging, I’m astonished honestly. You seriously look magnificent in anything.” She brought her hands to the sides of those porcelain cheeks. They shared a moment in silence. Korra got the chance to take in her whole face. How the curvature of her cheeks sloped, how her green eyes said more than words could. And thus, they read: “Thank you, I’m rendered speechless.” For a brief second, Korra swore they teared up, and she brushed her thumb over her cheek. The sweet and simple gesture of affection made Asami weak. 

Naga joined the two at the door after sniffing around the new place. She let out a small whine and sat down patiently as she waited for Korra.The whine brought the two of them back to Earth. Back to Republic City. Back down to the Korra bent down and attached a leash to the metal loop on Naga’s collar. The big white fluffy tail began wagging more excitedly back and forth. Naga’s tongue came out of her mouth and she gave Korra a kiss on the hand. 

Asami pulled on black work boots and tucked her jeans in before lacing them up. Korra straightened her back and re-adjusted her sunglasses so they were now down and covering her eyes. Korra and Naga waited outside the door as it closed behind Asami and she locked it with the press of a button on her keys. The sound of deadbolts turning and locking gave Asami what she needed and they walked towards the side door for the stairs. 

Outside Naga had pulled Korra to the nearest fire hydrant and began to mark it. Asami caught up and Korra put out her hand for her to take. 

Korra wasn’t overly familiar with the Industrial section of Republic City, but she was enthused to sight see and learn more about where Asami lived. The streets seemed almost as busy as downtown, but carried more of a rugged feeling to it. The people looked like they knew where they were headed, not people that would easily get lost or be late to any function. It would have normally made Korra uncomfortable, because she wouldn’t fit in well. Sometimes she was tardy, and most times she had no idea where she was headed. Asami’s hand fit perfectly in hers. That is what Korra focused on. She was slightly anxious, but Asami’s presence and comforting hand kept her grounded. 

Asami greeted a few people as they walked towards the park. It was sweet to watch her interact with people she knew. Holding her hand and not caring what people thought. Not that anyone would say anything to them. 

Korra could see the park and she let out a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding. Big trees covered the grassy land. There was a beautifully laid white quarts path that looked like it stretched deep into the park. It winded off in different directions. They walked along the main path, it was wider and allowed for people to have a main course directly through for convenience. Everything was presented as if it had been planned out down to the very last detail. There was no doubt in Korra’s mind that there were most likely blueprints for every single inch of land that was the Industrial Sector. 

They walked until a smaller branch of a path Asami pulled them down led to a small gazebo structure. Bushes of white roses hugged the surrounding garden around the walls of the shaded building. Vines had grown up the lattice and neared close to the edge of the roof. Korra took a deep breath in and felt relaxed. 

“Is this okay? It’s one of my favourite places to come to if I’m ever in a bad mood. It instantly lifts my spirits and clears my mind.” Asami looked at the walls of the gazebo, running her hand along the white splintered wood and letting out a joyous sigh. 

“It’s very nice, I got that feeling as soon as we entered.” she spoke softly. “More than okay. I don’t think I’ve mentioned this, but I could literally do anything with you and it would make me the happiest girl in existence.” Korra was just speaking what she thought, kind of just letting her words swirl around the small enclosed space they shared. 

Naga was sniffing the flowers and rolling around in the luxurious grass. She was well enough trained that Korra had unclipped the lead and kept it close by on a bench. 

Asami had turned from feeling the texture of the warm wood and leaned against the railing behind her. “I don’t want this to sound crazy, because this is our second date, but I can say the same thing. I felt it last night too. I don’t think I’ve really gotten the chance to find that with someone yet, until I met you.” Her eyes fell from Korra, looking down at her black nail polish on her right hand. 

_ Kiss her. Hug her. Or something. _ Korra adored these moments. 

Korra did what her subconscious told her to, wanting nothing more than to share how she felt with Asami. She closed off the space between them. The sun beamed in through any possible gap and scattered across the floor. Korra brought her hand up to Asami’s jaw and leaned in to press their lips together. It was mind blowing that Korra felt the same every time they kissed or shared an intimate moment. Her whole body seemed to tingle. It was something she had rarely felt, while it scared her to feel so much with this one person she knew it meant something deeper. 

She pulled back a little and brought her forehead to rest upon her partner’s. The two of them held the biggest grins. Korra knew this would be etched in her memory for years to follow. She hoped that hundreds more of these moments would happen and she would be the only one to get to share it with her. 

“What does that make us now?” Asami’s melodic voice whispered sweetly and hung before Korra’s ears. Her lips came back together and she brought her hand up to stroke Korra’s chin. The tan skin beneath her pale fingers was soft and tender. 

“I was hoping.. girlfriends?” Korra breathed. Her voice came out more nervous than intended. Her hand seemed to tremble a little as she needed to adjust the collar of her hoodie from her neck so it didn’t feel like the world was trying to suffocate her. The world had a funny way of taking nice things away from good people. That is what scared her the most about getting involved. Being so happy and overjoyed and to have that beautiful, intelligent, fascinating, miraculous person snatched away. She knew it was a common concern to have, but she also knew her anxiety would make it out worse than it actually was. Commitment wasn’t something she feared, it almost seemed to come natural to her. It was the lingering darkness that she knew she would have to fight and dwelling over the inevitable fact that it would never leave. That part she had accepted. 

“Hey, look at me.” Asami said with nothing but genuine and good intentions. She felt Korra tense up and could tell there were probably a thousand anxious thoughts running through that pretty head. Her voice was soft and angelic. 

Korra let her cyan eyes meet the generous green ones again, her jaw felt tight and she heard the movement of her teeth when they came together in a rough manner.

“Take a deep breath with me.” Asami raised her head slightly. She began to count. “One.. Two.. Three..” and on the beat, they breathed in at the same time. Never once breaking eye contact as they filled their lungs with the healthy and clean air.  _ You’re an air bender, and you couldn’t even bring air into your lungs properly.  _

They simultaneously breathed out, for an extended period that was longer than the inhale. Korra felt her diaphragm welcome and release not only the air, the anxiety also exiting her slowly but surely. 

“I’d love to be yours Korra. That sounds lovely.” Asami reassured and pulled her into a hug. Korra nestled her head on her shoulder for the duration of the hug. Her hair smelled so good. It brought her even more comfort feeling the warmth of Asami. She felt her hands rub her back steadily in trivial circles. 

●●

As the girls exited the gazebo Korra immediately scrunched her eyebrows together and looked around frantically. 

"Where's Naga?" Her sunglasses hid her eyes. They fell down when she took the step out and onto the grass. She was thankful for that because she felt them moving on their own, frantically searching for the big white dog that had just been sitting alongside the wall. 

"Kor, it's okay. She was here, sitting right there. She couldn't have gone far right? We closed our eyes for a brief moment." Asami tried to let her words soothe the clear fear in Korra's voice. Technically, she wasn't wrong. The two had only momentarily closed their eyes during a hug and breathing exercise. Other than that Korra had been too anxious to really control much of her body, which included blinking. 

"Can't be far.. Naga!" Korra spoke to herself then shouted her companion's name. She brought her hands up to her mouth to cup around as she yelled a few more times. 

Asami looked around the small structure, it took her less than thirty seconds to run around the whole thing. Was Naga the type to play hiding games? She didn't know too much about pets, but she assumed they would do something like that as a game. As she rounded and came up behind Korra she placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get her back. She's a good dog." She attempted to provide some comfort to Korra. 

Korra shrugged slightly. Feeling tense yet again underneath her girlfriend's touch. "I know. I just hope nothing bad has happened. What if someone took her? What if she got hit by a car? What if she's lost and scared?" She began her list of " _ What If's"  _ she thought for sure she was just going over those in her head until Asami came back into her vision. 

"Baby, those are What Ifs. I know we will find her, she will be safe. She will be in one piece. She's a strong warrior just like her mom." Asami put herself in front of Korra and brought her hands up to each shoulder. 

Korra took a deep breath and took the delicate porcelain hands off her shoulders to hold. "Let's go look." 

The two of them walked nearly every little side path that branched out from the main one. Each one leading to a different stylized garden. Each garden had been dedicated to a different colour. Flowers of that colour were used in arrangements around any statues or archways. Korra could already tell her voice was becoming hoarse from yelling Naga's name so much. She had closed her eyes to feel the vibrations of the ground to maybe detect the four-legged prance out of the much slower two-legged walk. Something she had picked up from her time alone with Toph Beifong. It was no use and she let out a huff. 

They met up in the middle, Asami a little out of breath but still somehow maintaining a stunning presentation of herself. While Korra walked towards her girlfriend in hopes with good news, she couldn't help but to notice how the sun lit up her face more. It really accentuated her rosy pink cheeks, red tainted lips, and bright green eyes. The light seemed to encase her ravenous black waves that flowed down from underneath the beanie and curled at the ends. Korra felt awestruck. 

"Any luck?" Asami breathed out, she had her hands over her knees as she tried to catch her breath. 

"No, you?" Korra felt the tears starting to prick at her eyes.  _ Don't cry now.  _

"You know what, there's a hotdog cart not too far from here. I know that she could probably smell that for miles." Asami pondered over the only reasonable explanation she had left. Korra was learning more and more of how Asami was a logical thinker, much different to her own way of thinking, which usually involved over-analyzing. 

Without any more words they quickly made their way to the edge of the park close to where they had entered. There was a small yellow hotdog stand that was casting smoke into the air that smelled of cooking meat. It made Korra water at the mouth, so there was little to no doubt that Naga came here. There was the vendor, an older man who clearly took pride in his job. He was standing beside the cart, petting a white cloud that was Naga. 

“Oh thank goodness.” Korra said as she sprinted over to the stand and thanked the man for keeping her nearby. “I’m sorry if she was a bother. She has never run off like that before.” She immediately attached the leash back onto her collar. 

Asami ran to catch up as well. She gave a smile to the vendor and squatted beside Naga, lifting her ear to whisper into her ear. “You really scared your mom. Please don’t do that again. We love you too much to lose you.” No one else could hear what was said to Naga. Naga’s ears perked up and she began kissing and licking Asami’s cheek. 

“No worries! She really wolfed down the hotdog I gave her. I hope that was okay. I don’t like seeing hungry pets or people.” The man took pride in his pun and crossed his arms while wiggling his thick grey moustache. He was in a simple white shirt, clearly stained with condiments. He wore bi-focals that were very thick and scratched from the years of wear. He seemed delighted to have any sort of conversation with people. Korra found solace in coming across kind-hearted people like this man. 

“She has been very spoiled today, thank you. A million times.” Korra went to hand the man some money for the trouble and the food that Naga had consumed which reguarily wouldn’t be free. 

“No, no. Put that away.” The man kept his arms crossed but raised them to gesture Korra into putting her wallet back in her pocket. “It’s not a big deal. Plus Naga was it?” He tried his best at recalling her name from hearing the shouts. “Naga here kept me company and brought in more customers than I have had all week. You take good care of her, and yourself.” He smiled with his mouth closed. He bowed his bald head towards the women. “It was a pleasure to meet you Naga.” He looked down at the dog after opening his squinted eyes. 

  
  


Shortly after finding Naga they all headed back to Asami’s. They had spent the majority of the afternoon out at the park. After smelling the food from the vendor, Korra felt her stomach rumble. Asami also felt hungry from all of the walking and running around. 

“Feeling hungry love?” Asami went into the kitchen and began pulling out food from the fridge anyway. She knew what the answer would be. She began pulling various vegetables from the fridge and placing them on the marble counter of the island. Korra watched and she wondered what Asami was planning on making. 

“How could you tell?” Korra nodded, and licked her lips as she sat at one of the bar stools on the other side. “Do you want a hand?” 

“You tend to lick your lips whenever you smell something delicious, and no that’s okay. You just have a little tell.” Asami shrugged and pulled out a cutting board from the cupboard beneath her. She had turned to grab a couple of knives from a drawer and placed them beside the board and next to the vegetables. 

“You noticed that already? You’re pretty observant.” Korra smiled. Not many have been able to pick up on any sort of “ _ tell” _ as Asami put it. “Well, you also have a few. First, there’s the glint in your eye and how you bite your lip when you’re about to do something devious or teasing. Oh! And, how your eyes soften when you are about to kiss me.” Korra smirked. Knowing that it would catch her attention from the task at hand. 

Asami put down the knife as she was cutting a green pepper. She rested her hand on her hip and opened her lips to speak. “I.. I didn’t even know that.” Korra watched as her eyes lit up a bit more as she thought about it. “I guess I do. And don’t even mention the hand on my hip, I already know. Supposedly it was also a habit of my mother.” she winked and resumed cutting the peppers. “Do you think you could grab me a bowl from the cupboard near the stove?” She looked up, letting her green eyes bat and pouting just to bug Korra. 

“Yes, of course.” Korra rose from her seat and went towards the stove, reaching above her head to grab a stainless steel bowl. Her hoodie pulled up when her arm was raised, revealing a part of her toned abdomen. 

Asami watched as Korra was on her tippy toes grabbing at the bowl on the second shelf. While Korra was turned, she came up behind her. Her hands went around Korra and traced over Korra’s abs and over her taut stomach. She pressed a kiss into the side of Korra’s neck and she came down onto her heels. Korra noticeably gasped and nearly dropped the bowl. Before it had hit the ground she swept her hand upward, using the air from the force of it falling to bounce it back upward. Asami and her own eyes widened in surprise. Korra had turned now more to face Asami face-to-face. “I’m sorry. I don’t usually do that. I guess it was reflexes.” she smiled awkwardly and placed the bowl behind her. 

“I don’t mind, that was amazing. I’m never going to get mad at you for bending Korra. Unless you are able to manipulate things into your favour and use it for evil doings.” She smirked knowing her girlfriend wouldn’t do such a thing. 

“Oh, no. I’ve never. That would be cheating. I prefer not to mess with the balance of luck or the universe.” she joked. Her cyan eyes looked down at where Asami’s hands were still sitting. She smiled wider and brought her gaze back up to Asami’s. “Are you enjoying yourself?” 

Asami blushed a deep red and went to quickly pull her hands away. “I’m sorry! I.. just..” 

Korra grabbed those fleeing hands and brought them back to her skin. “I was in no way complaining love. It was a very nice surprise.” Korra smirked, she brought her lip between her teeth and moved her strong hands to those brilliant hips and lifted Asami into the air before placing her on the island. 

A small whimper escaped Asami’s lips as Korra pressed hers into them. She stood in between Asami’s legs and leaned up to kiss her deeper. With Asami higher than her, Asami’s hands had travelled upward onto Korra’s chest. Korra moved her hand to the back of Asami’s hair and pulled her head back, removing her from her lips but seconds later she was trailing down Asami’s neck. Her kisses and warm breath neared her ear as she kissed and pulled on her lobe. “Is this okay?” Korra whispered and Asami let out a quiet moan in return. Korra teasingly stood back. “Now, that wasn’t a clear answer.” Asami looked at her and reached out for her. 

“Yes, please. Please come back.” she whined and outstretched her arms. A clear pout now evident on her stunning pink features. “Baby.. please.” 

Korra mischievously smirked and pulled Asami by under her legs onto her hips as she held her and kissed her more passionately than before. She brought them in the direction of the bedroom and closed the door behind them. She pushed Asami’s back up against the door and nipped and sucked at her neck. Both of them had already been struggling to catch their breath. 

Just as Korra was moving them over to the bed, Asami’s back had hit the mattress. There was a loud banging at the door, followed by the loud barking of Naga. Confusion had crossed Asami’s face. She never had any visitors and there was only one person who used to knock that loud.. Her father. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> This chapter does include physical violence, abuse, and smut/sex.

Asami felt fear drape over her like a cold and dark blanket. He had found her. After years of hiding from him, filing restraining order after restraining order, and finally feeling safe, he somehow tracked her down. And here he was, pounding on her door. 

“Korra, stay here. I mean it. No matter what you hear. Promise me you’ll stay right here.” There was a stern level to her voice that seemed almost threatening. But it was all out of pure protection. She tried composing herself but Korra could see pain behind those eyes. Naga was still barking, making it hard to focus, Korra nodded in agreement. 

Asami opened the door of the bedroom and closed it behind her. She had no idea how this was going to play out and that brought her more anger. The uncertainty of what the outcome would be brought an overwhelming amount of stress to her logical and strategic brain. She took her time walking down the hall, taking a breath to bring clarity before unlocking the deadbolts. Naga wagged her tail and was looking underneath the door frame at whatever was casting a big shadow. Another round of loud obnoxious knocking rattled through the door and through Asami. 

She opened the door and the man pushed right past her. Looking around the apartment, then stopping near the couch, his eyes were red and bloodshot. He reeked of alcohol as he pushed Asami’s shoulder with his broad frame. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Asami spat. She was trying to keep her distance but to remain confident in stature and authority. 

“What, not a nice welcoming hello to your own father?” He slurred. His rounded shaped glasses were falling off of his nose. The left side had been missing a lens completely. There was a faint darker red and brown splotch of blood near his white hairline. His matching white beard and moustache held a disgusting darker tinge -Asami knew this all too well, she had only seen it that colour when he used to heavily drink and swear about tearing their family apart. That would be followed by him breaking things, and then the eventual retching that coursed through the halls of their house. 

“You’re kidding. You have a restraining order and aren’t supposed to be anywhere near me!” Asami let her voice raise. To let him know she had enough. She wasn’t going to let him win. 

“This? This little piece of paper?” He dug in his jacket coat and pulled out the letter, in big bold, red writing on top were the words: RESTRAINING ORDER. He waved it in front of Asami, then pulled out his lighter from his pocket and flicked it open. The corner caught fire quickly and he tossed it in the air to be engulfed in flames. The red embers and ash reflected in his glasses as he watched it incinerate to nothing. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Asami’s voice yelled. She hated having conflict that made her raise her voice. It just didn’t sit well with her. Now there were ashes covering her carpet and smoke in the air. She moved closer to her father, snuffing out what had caught on fire of the white fur rug. “Get out. GET OUT NOW.” Asami was pissed, her dark ravenous eyebrows knit together in anger and frustration. She pointed towards the doorway and refused to look up at him. 

“Just let me stay on the couch. I don’t have anywhere to go. I lost everything, I spent every last penny from Future Industries trying to find you. Just one night, I’ll be gone in the morning.” His voice held a softer tone, trying to guilt her into helping him yet again. 

“No. You need to leave. What even made you think this would be okay?” The last part she had mumbled more to herself, she turned to head towards the door but her forearm was grabbed strongly and it felt like a vice grip was tightening around her bones. He pushed her backwards, and with his other hand he wrapped it around her sweet porcelain neck. He squeezed and lifted her off the ground, pinning her up against the wall as her gorgeous green eyes bulged out of her head and her face was turning red. She kicked her legs wildly in the air. Her mouth tried to form the word “Korra” but nothing came out as her air supply was cut off. 

“You don’t get to tell me no! After all I’ve done for you! Especially after your mother passed. You’re so ungrateful. Worked my ass off for you, to give you everything! And you’re going to tell your own father that he can’t spend one whole night with his daughter?” His voice boomed, Naga began barking and a deep growl came from her. Her teeth bared, canine fangs showing on full display. Naga leapt at the big threatening man. He was quick to react, swatting the dog to the side with a whimper coming from Naga. She limped off to the side, holding her front paw up that had been hurt. 

Korra heard the commotion and as much as she respected Asami and her wishes. She could tell something was very wrong. She heard the yelling, then came Naga’s whimper and Korra had never sprung to her feet so quickly. Her strides brought her swiftly to the door, which she almost tore off the hinges. Within seconds she was exposed to the horror that was a huge man pinning her dear Asami to the wall by the neck. Asami’s bulging eyes looked in Korra’s direction, a plea for help as those porcelain cheeks turned purple. 

Korra flushed with rage. She closed her eyes momentarily and when they opened they were glowing a bright white and light blue colour. She levitated off the ground, air swirling around her and blowing loose papers Asami had on a side table, books flew off the bookshelf. The elements on the stove burned a deep amber colour. There were flames pushing through the coils. Those flames miraculously floated to her, also circling. The sphere was building, element by element. Water began pouring out of the tap and in a funnel-like fashion it swirled around the flames, avoiding putting them out. The three elements working together in harmony. Lining the shelves down the hall to a workspace, rocks that Asami had collected from certain expeditions lifted from their spots and danced along the air wave towards the protection bubble that surrounded Korra. The four elements working in absolute cooperation and tranquility. 

“Put her down now.” Korra’s voice boomed in the apartment. Something laced her voice with more power, this of course was Kyoshi. The thunderous boom shook the apartment, Korra lifted her right hand and threw a glowing molten rock at the man. It hit him with such force that he dropped Asami, she fell to the floor gasping for air. The purple fading and bringing back the normal colouring in her face. Her father swore as the rock melted through his coat, burning his back. 

“Korra?” Asami rasped out, her voice now hoarse from having her vocal chords almost squeezed to a pulp. 

The sound of Asami’s voice brought Korra out of the Avatar state. Her eyes returned to their deep cyan colour and she dropped to her knees, also gasping for air. She scurried to her feet, tripping over herself until she had Asami in her arms. “I’m so sorry, are you okay? I.. I didn’t mean to enter it. I didn’t.” She felt hot tears running down her face, she was a sliver from already losing Asami. 

The scared cyan eyes focused on her companion’s green hurt ones. She heard the man grunt and groan as he balanced himself on his feet. Korra raised her left hand and used the air to push him backwards, he hit the opposing wall, the ball of air hitting him in the gut. Korra turned her attention back to her girlfriend who still was trying to breathe. 

Before Asami could respond, she raised a finger, trying to warn Korra, but it was too late. Her father brought down a vase over Korra’s head and it shattered, breaking all over the two. Korra was knocked unconscious and now on the floor, half resting on Asami’s legs. 

“You are working with benders now? To have one in your house Asami, have I taught you nothing?!” Hiroshi tore off his burning jacket. Throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. 

There was a loud banging on the door. “Republic City Police! Open the door now!” A young man’s voice carried through the barrier. Hiroshi looked down at his daughter and shook his head. He spit onto the floor beside Korra, blood accompanied the tiny puddle that smeared across the hardwood floor. 

“You called the police?” he became frantic. His bloodshot eyes looked for a window, for an escape; the windows were far too small for someone of his stature and size. The man on the other side counted to three. On the last number the door was kicked in, not hard enough to break it off its hinges. It swung open and hit the wall. The Officer moved in, Hiroshi lifted his hands in the air in surrender and swore under his breath. “I’m not done here Asami..” it was a warning. The Officer moved with haste, bringing Hiroshi’s hands behind his back and cuffing him. 

The Officer took in the scene, seeing that there were two women on the ground. He yelled for back-up to come in. Two other Officers brought Hiroshi out of the building. Asami looked up and read the Officer’s badge. ‘Mako’ was printed in bold lettering. He brought his face down towards his chest, where a walkie talkie was clipped to his vest. He ordered immediate paramedics seeing Korra unconscious on the floor. He bent down, making sure not to drastically move the other woman who couldn’t move, but the other woman was pinned, unable to move her legs. He supported her neck and lifted the dead weight while Asami slowly pulled her legs free. 

There was a smaller voice that came from the hall. “Is everything okay in there?” Asami was sure it was Wu from the apartment next door. She was correct. He emerged from the hall, taking a cautious step inside and locking eyes with Mako. “I.. heard yelling, then I knew I had to call them.” He fiddled with his own hands, a green emerald ring on one hand glimmering in the light. He was dressed in a green suit, it was lined with gold and white, and looked far too formal for a saturday. His brown hair was neatly cut and swooped in a stylistic way up and away from his face. 

“Thank you. It was the right thing to do.” Asami brushed herself off and nodded towards Wu. She brought her hands up to her stinging throat and tears brimmed her eyes. 

“Sir, I’ll have to get your name and details, for a witness report. Can I have you just head back to your apartment? We have more work to do here and the paramedics are on their way. It has been a very traumatizing night for everyone. I promise that myself, or another Officer will be with you soon.” Mako’s voice had a calm demeanor to it. As if he was a professional in his field. He gave Wu a reassuring smile and put his arm around his shoulders and walked the frozen man back to his apartment. 

While Mako attended to Wu and made sure he was back in his home, Asami knelt beside Korra. That was when she began to cry. Tears ran down her cheeks, she felt awful for dragging Korra into her family problems. She had sworn that everything was done and over with. The threat that came out of his mouth indicated that this would be far from the end. Asami took Korra’s hand in hers and brought it up to her lips. In between whimpers from crying she placed delicate kisses onto the back of her hand. She brought her head down to rest on Korra’s chest. 

Mako returned a few minutes later, following him and a few paramedics. Mako stood near the kitchen, his hands on his belt as he watched the paramedics check on the girls. 

Asami was forced to lift her head and the paramedics got to Korra just as she came to. She mumbled Asami’s name and opened her eyes. As she sat up, the paramedics shone a light in her eye to make sure they responded accordingly. A small puddle of blood was revealed under Korra’s resting position. She was told she was going to need a few stitches and that she most likely had a minor concussion. 

Korra asked them to do it right there and then, the paramedics looked between one another and shrugged. “We don’t have any freezing, it might hurt, are you sure?” One of the ladies asked. Korra nodded. “I’ve been through much worse, I don’t want to take up someone’s precious time at the hospital that could be used for something more serious.” Asami looked at Korra in almost disbelief. Even bleeding and being injured, she still showed how selfless she really was. Asami sat beside her and threaded her fingers through Korra’s. She leaned her head forward and the paramedics were quick to close up her wounds. Asami felt the odd squeeze every so often, and heard Korra whimper through some of the pain. 

The paramedics informed Asami that her throat and neck would heal, and that she would need to take it easy talking, and straining her neck in any way could result in a longer healing process. She was unsure of how much time had passed, Mako stood patiently, then thanked the paramedics for their work and bidded them a good night. 

Asami and Korra stood, then Asami began to cry again. She couldn’t stop apologizing. Korra pulled her into a comforting hug. “Shhh, it’ll be okay. I’m still here, and I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Ladies, if everything is okay now, I’ll just grab your information so we can press charges accordingly. I understand that Hiroshi had a restraining order, and that this wasn’t the first one. Is that correct?” He needed to ask these questions and felt a little ping of guilt because Asami was already clearly very upset. She looked up from having her face buried in Korra’s shoulder. 

“Yes.. this was the third one. This has been going on for a while. And now, he knows where I am. He won’t stop. He said that before he was taken away. I’m so tired, tired of running, of hiding and not being able to do anything about it. I feel so scared and on edge all the time. I’m paranoid. He could be waiting around the corner. He fucking hired people to find me.” Asami found herself opening up about her situation to Korra even though Mako had asked the question. The tears had slowed, she felt more panicky and angry more than anything. 

“I’m sorry.” Mako and Korra said at the same time. Both of their faces held looks of concern and sympathy. Korra rubbed Asami’s back, there was only so much she could do. 

After getting contact information, Mako wished the girls a good night, hoping they would be able to rest after such traumatic events. He closed the door after leaving and the girls let out an exasperated sigh. The apartment was left a mess. Asami after wiping her eyes, sniffled before asking Korra, “Could you maybe stay the night? It’s already very late and it would mean a lot to me if you did. I can sleep out here on the couch, or at least attempt to.” she warily asked. 

“Of course, you think I want to go home? I much rather be here with you, knowing you’re safe. I want to do as much as I can to protect you Asami. You mean a lot to me. I’m so sorry about your Dad. I promise I won’t ever let him hurt you again.” She brought her hand to the side of Asami’s cheek, running a gentle thumb under her eye, wiping tears away. Her green eyes seemed to stand out even more, it was contrasted with the redness.  _ How can someone so hurt, so beaten up, still look so beautiful?  _

●●

  
  
  


They cleaned up the apartment as best they could. Throwing out the singed carpet, and anything that remotely would carry any memory of the night. Asami stayed quiet during the time it took them to rid of the darkness that had been her father’s presence. Her dark eyebrows stayed knitted together. Feeling mad felt better than crying and feeling hurt. 

With the apartment looking as it did prior that night, they both let out a sigh of relief and Korra looked at the time. “We should probably get some sleep, it’s 3:00am love.” Korra said softly, Asami looked to Korra and felt her lip begin to quiver. 

“Thank you, for everything tonight. After that, I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to leave. You don’t deserve someone like me, someone with so much baggage and problems.” Asami took off her flannel, she was tired, beat and stood now in her bra and jeans. Her voice was pretty monotone, which only brought worry to Korra, because that means she has had people leave her in the past. People that never stuck around to witness Asami at her best, and at her worst. They never got to see how beautiful she was when she cried. When her green eyes welled up with tears, and her face; how the blood complimented her cheeks. It was funny how those two things somehow brought beauty. Seeing her in a vulnerable state brought out some of the most interesting and genuine parts of her that Korra only got to experience. 

“What?” Korra was dumbfounded. “Asami, look at me.” In no time she closed the gap between them, she put her hand under Asami’s chin, she forced her to meet her eyes. The flannel that was in her hand fell to the floor. The air around them was silent. 

Asami trembled underneath Korra. She hated feeling, period. She found it difficult to look at this positively. She obliged, looking into her cyan gelatinous orbs. “Korra, I just-” She was cut off by Korra’s voice. 

“No, I’m not going to let you do this. Just because you have a terrible relationship with your Dad, and everything that happened tonight, it is not going to change anything between us. I don’t want you to think I’m going to leave. What kind of person would I be if I left? You need to know that none of this makes me think anything bad about you. If anything, I admire you so much more. You’re so strong. So smart, intelligent, birlliant, caring, selfless, handy, you’re lovely in every aspect. I hope you would know I wouldn’t leave you, especially at a time like this.” Korra looked deeper into those green eyes than she ever had. 

Asami had been rendered speechless. She somehow stood there, mouth agape, her white teeth showing. This shock was almost as intense as the shock caused from the nights events. 

“Korra.. I don’t know what to say. How could I have been this lucky to find someone like you? You’re so..” she couldn’t find the words she wanted. Instead, she pulled Korra in for a kiss. Their lips locked and Asami’s hands went around her neck. “I don’t know how ill be able to ever thank you.” she mumbled in between shared kisses. 

“Just be you. That’s all I could ever ask for.” Korra responded, quite breathless. 

They smiled at one another, Asami took initiative and pulled Korra by the hand to the bedroom. Naga had fallen asleep on the floor beside the fireplace, the low heat bringing her comfort. 

With the door closed behind them; hopefully for good this time. Korra curled her hands around Asami, feeling her firm and supple waist as she lifted her into the air momentarily before she felt her legs wrap around her own hips. She guided them through the dark towards the bed. She ended up falling on top of her and they both let out a laugh. Asami’s hands began working off Korra’s hoodie. Korra helped her and threw it off into the room. 

Asami started kissing down Korra’s neck, she stopped a few times to nibble and suck at the most tender parts that got Korra breathing heavier. Korra groaned at the contact and pinned Asami’s hands down beside her head. They interlocked hands, fingers also intertwined. Korra returned the gesture, her kisses trailed further down, they peppered along Asami’s collarbone and chest. She felt as Asami tensed and wiggled beneath her. She loved making her whimper ad groan in delight. Korra brought one of her hands behind Asami’s back and her bra loosened and was torn off. Korra took her sweet time, wanting to experience all of Asami and savour every inch. She dragged her tongue over the mounds before pulling her nipple into her mouth. Her tongue swirled and down came her teeth, biting at the flesh that erected itself with pleasure. 

“Korra.” Asami breathed. Her now free hand found it’s way into the back of Korra’s hair, she pulled on it gingerly at first, which made Korra moan into her. That was a feeling that shook her to her core. She felt the urge and flush through her that ended between her legs. Asami attempted to close them, but Korra was in between them, blocking her from pushing them together due to the pressure. 

Korra took a second to lean back, she unbuttoned Asami’s jeans and swore under her breath. “Baby, you’re going to have to be careful wearing these around me.” 

“Why’s that?” Asami faked innocence. She pouted a bit and looked up at Korra who was straddling her lap. 

“Because it will lead to things like this.” Korra smirked and winked. 

“That was the plan. It all started this morning when you arrived at the door. I thought it would be a nice surprise.” Asami bit her lip. 

“You’re not so innocent afterall, are you?” Korra teased, leaned down and captured her lip between her teeth, she pulled back and let go, watching as it bounced back in place. Korra brought herself up so that her knee was now pressed up against Asami. 

“I don’t know what you’re talk-” Asami moaned as there was now more pressure between her legs. 

Korra smiled to herself and kissed her girlfriend more hungrily. She rocked her knee up against Asami and felt as she pushed herself down to create more friction. It wasn’t long before Asami dug her fingers into Korra’s big biceps, then brought them behind her back and dragged them upwards. “Please.” Asami felt the plea fumble from her lips before she could stop it. 

“Please what?” Korra teased. She dipped her head down into Asami’s neck where she kissed her ear and nibbled at her earlobe. She let her breath linger against her skin before whispering. “What is it that you want baby?” 

“Touch me." Asami forced out as her back arched slightly. 

Korra didn’t make her wait any longer. In a swift movement she pulled the panties cleanly off her girlfriend and hooked her arms under her thighs. She pulled her closer and gave her thighs a powerful squeeze. She slowly placed kisses on those delicate porcelain skin. She felt so tender and soft. Korra looked up at her with a glint in her cyan eyes. Asami blushed a deep crimson and threaded her hands into Korra’s shoulder length hair. Korra felt the slight push and left a broad lick up her folds. Asami gasped and her hands pulled at Korra’s roots. 

Her tongue tasted all of her girlfriend, relishing in her sweetness. Her eyes were now closed and she began licking more and more, it glided over Asami’s sensitive clit and Asami’s voice filled the room. Korra had never heard such heavenly sounds that was now music to her ears. Hearing Asami moan only drove her to work harder. 

A couple of Korra’s fingers were pushed into Asami and her back arched as she pulled hard on Korra’s hair. “Fuck!” she swore as she felt Korra fill her entirely. She began pumping them in and out, feeling the slickness grow and grow. 

Sweat began running down her forehead as she was now moving her hips against her girlfriend’s hand and mouth. She had never experienced such pleasure in her entire life. It had been mainly filled with suffering and hard work, it felt nice to be able to forget about everything else and to be just in the moment. The combination Korra provided drove her closer and closer to an edge she couldn’t physically see but felt. 

Korra’s tongue flicked faster over her and her hips bucked wildly. Korra’s strong hand kept her from launching upward. Seeing her muscles in action also drove her wild. As she pulled on her hair, Korra did something she didn’t now would have so much affect on her; she moaned into her, sending her vocal vibrations up through Asami. 

She attempted a warning but failed. “Kor- baby.. I..” she managed to push out before her gorgeous body shook and wracked with a powerful orgasm. 

Korra didn’t let up, wanting her companion to ride out every last bit of the eurphoric cloud she was on. She felt as her walls clenched around her fingers, her orgasm now flooding and pushing past them. “That’s it..” Korra somehow mumbled and Asami tilted her head back, her voice was hoarse from moaning and she became silent as she came down. Korra pulled her fingers out slowly, already the both of them missing the contact. One last whimper flowed past her red lips before Asami was able to open her eyes. 

Asami was left breathless, she lifted her arms, her hands in the air as she grabbed at the air sadly, wanting Korra up with her to cuddle and hold her. 

Korra gladly obliged and crawled up to lay on top of Asami. Her weak arms wrapped aorund her and pulled her down for a kiss. Her soft tongue explored Korra’s mouth and tasted Korra’s familiar taste and now her own. It brought another blush to her cheeks. Never had she acted in such sexy and intimate way. “Thank you.” Asami whipsered. “I’ve never. Just wow.” she lost the ability to think logically, which sadly included her vocabulary. 

“No, thank you. You’re amazing, you taste so incredible too.” Korra nuzzled into Asami’s neck. “So sweet, and mmmm.” she pressed a few kisses against Asami’s jawline. 

They stayed cuddled for a while, Korra’s hands still traced over Asami, watching as goosebumps followed over her touches. Asami got tired of not having Korra completely naked against her, she wanted to feel her just as much. 

Asami unclasped Korra’s bra and pulled it off her arms. Her eyes looked in astonishment at how fit Korra was. Those impeccable abs now beneath her fingertips again. “Korra, you’re so hot. So absolutely beautiful. Do you understand how lucky I am?” she let her fingers trail down to Korra’s waistband. She looked up into her eyes as they sat up, wanting to see how her own touches affected her girlfriend. 

Korra gulped noticably and felt as Asami removed her pants for her. She was left in her boxers. “I have a pretty good idea.” Korra smiled and let her eyes fall to where Asami’s fingers had been, teasing along the band. 

“Lay back, let me return the favour.” she whispered. Korra did as she was asked and layed her head back on the comfortable pillows. 

Asami’s lips pressed against Korra’s tight skin, her tongue lightly trailed over the taut muscles, Korra’s breath hitched and she let out a tiny groan. Asami let her hands knead over her girlfriend’s breasts. She pinched and played with her nipples as her mouth continued to leave marks down her perfect body. Her red lips were swollen just a bit from sucking and marking her stunning partner. 

Her hand pushed its way into her boxers, she was incredibly wet from pleasing Asami. She ran her fingers up between her folds and collected the wetness. She looked Korra dead in the eye and teased her entrance, not giving her what she knew she wanted. She wanted to hear it. Just as Korra had done to her. “What’s wrong baby? Isn’t this what you want?” her voice was laced with a mischievious tone. It caused Korra to lift her head, her abdomen tensing and flexing. “Y-yes. I want you.” Korra stuttered as she hadn’t been put in this postion before. It was all very exciting and enticing. 

Asami stroked over Korra entirely before hearing her moan and moving her hips in anticipation. “So just this? You don’t want anything more?” she teased. Her green eyes followed up along her body and watched her face intently. She was going to have her fun and show Korra a different side she wasn’t used to. It was fun to play and to see Korra struggle sexually. 

“I need you. Inside me. Please.” Korra found herself begging and pouting. She mentally scolded herself for she had never begged anyone for anything. 

Asami pulled her boxers off and pushed her fingers in, feeling the tightness that hugged and begged for what Korra couldn’t. She adjusted herself so she could kiss Korra, trapping any moans into their kisses. She pushed her fingers as deep as she could and let her tongue wrestle with Korra’s. The digits curled and found the spongy tissue and she applied more pressure. Korra moaned deeper and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, hugging and holding her as close as possible. She felt herself pool under Asami’s touch. Some part of being so vulnerable with her person made her even more turned on. 

“Mmph” Korra lost track of how many times she moaned into her girlfriend’s capturing lips. The feeling was building within her. The pressure against that certain spot that made her ache with so much pleasure it was almost unbearable. It wasn’t taking her long at all to reach her own climax. 

“Are you going to cum for me?” Asami’ voice was so seductive and enthralling that Korra lost herself there. She moaned so loudly that the neighbours surely heard. She unraveled and came hard. She bucked against Asami’s hand. 

Korra felt like she had ascended. As if her body was experiencing something so surreal and intense that she was gone. Her eyes began glowing the bright white and blue light that Asami recognized when she entered the Avatar state. As Korra’s chest heaved and she came down, her eyes dwindled down to their original cyan colour and she was gasping for air. 

“Babe.. holy shit.” she croaked. Asami had removed her hand and straddled her lap again. She brought her hand up to her mouth, where her red lips parted and her tongue poked out to taste her fingers. She brought them to Korra’s mouth and she greedily pulled them into her mouth, her tongue lapping around them and sucking them dry. 

Asami layed down beside her and pulled her into a long hug. Korra’s body still trembled and she nuzzled into her girlfriend’s neck. “Thank you so much.” she whispered. Asami smiled and pressed her lips to her forehead. Her hands drawing little circles into her strong back. 

Korra’s breathing shallowed as she fell asleep. Asami was asleep in no time, cuddling her lover after the intense night of vulnerability and intimacy. 


End file.
